Mike Nichols
Mike Nichols is a compositor and editor who worked on several special features for the Blu-ray releases of and . Nichols worked as an editor and special effects artist on the drama My Father's House in 2002. He also received credit as editor and/or digital compositor on the horror film The Waking (2001) and the television series Foody Call (2005). In 2006, Nichols worked as post production editor on a number of special features and documentaries such as Path of Darkness: Making Silent Hill, Hitchcocked!, Robin Williams: A Family Affair, Barry Sonnenfeld: The Kosher Cowboy, and Jarhead Diaries. In 2007, he created, directed, edited, and executive produced the short comedy Two Guys Drinking at a Bar and worked as post production editor on the short project Sweetener, with actor Stoney Westmoreland. Further projects as editor and/or digital compositor include the documentary The Last Play at Shea (2010), episodes of HBO: First Look (2007-2010), and the documentary No Room for Rockstars (2012). On the 2011-2012 comedy series Punk Payback, Nichols worked as writer, producer, and lead editor. He then worked as editor on the reality show Magic Outlaws (2013) and the television series Ingress Obsessed (2014), as well as on several DVD/Blu-ray special features for Roger Lay, Jr. including the documentary Toy Masters (2014) which he also co-produced and which featured Alan Oppenheimer, J. Michael Straczynski, Michael Westmore, Lou Scheimer, and Marc Scott Zicree. Star Trek credits * ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) - Colorist/Compositor ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) - Colorist ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) - Compositor ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) - Compositor ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) - Colorist ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) - Compositor ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) - Colorist/Digital Compositor ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) - Colorist/Digital Compositor ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) - Colorist ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) - Colorist ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) - Colorist/Digital Compositor ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) - Colorist/Digital Compositor ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) - Colorist/Compositor ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) - Digital Compositor/On-line Editor ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) - Digital Compositor ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) - On-line Editor * ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) - Colorist ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) - Digital Compositor/On-line Editor ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) - Colorist ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) - On-line Editor ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) - On-line Editor ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) - Colorist ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) - Colorist/On-line Editor External link * Category:Special features staff